Self Made Happy Ending
by lifethatyouhate
Summary: For Akari, fate's just against her. But Luke? He never did believe in fate. A fluffy oneshot for LukexAkari.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of the characters in the game- but if I did, that would be awesome. :)

"He's something special," I joked to Bo after I met Luke. But how much was I really joking? Even when I met Luke, there was something about him. He had that atmosphere about him that made you want to get to know him- so I did.

Luke and I went from spending time together just racing through showing off our axe techniques to walking arm in arm at the Market, pointing out certain things we would and wouldn't buy and laughing our heads off. It went from just pretending I really, really wanted to work part-time at Dale's Carpentry to going to the Fireworks Festival together, and then the Firefly Festival, and stopping by after work every day.

"Maya," I told my best friend one day, "I'm going to do it."

"Tell Luke you're madly in love with him and then get down on one knee, ask him to marry you, and start a family of little mini-Lukes that'll terrorize the island."

"Close enough," I grinned. "I'm going to try and tell him that I…" I felt my cheeks burning up, even if it was just my best friend I was telling. "I'm going to tell him that I love him."

Maya just laughed. "You act like it's telling him you're going to die in two weeks. I'm surprised Luke hasn't told you himself- he'll go crazy, come on, just go and tell him."

So I went off to tell him, but there was always something in my way.

The first time I went to tell him, Craig pulled me aside, terrified about the typhoon season coming. I helped him set up protective tarps around his plants until the late hours, and I walked home in the dark.

"Tell him yet?" Maya asked the next morning when I stopped by, as I always did.

"I'm working on it."

The next time, Renee's horse went flying by. Renee and I spent a good part of the day searching through the forest and the mountains until we finally found him peacefully lapping up water at Caramel Falls, and by the time we got Sunshine back in the barn safe and sound it was late, and I walked home in the dark.

"Tell him yet?" Maya asked the next morning.

I calmly sipped my hot chocolate. "I'm working on it."

When Owen called me into the mines to show me the new minerals he had collected, I tried to politely extricate myself from him, but Chloe came and pulled me in farther, pointing at the many places Owen had hammered away at. By the time they finally let me get away it was late, and I walked home in the dark.

"Tell him yet?"

"I'm working on it."

"Come on, Akari. This is ridiculous. You have to tell him soon!" Maya exclaimed, slamming down her pitcher of water on my table so that the droplets flicked my face.

"Every time I try, something gets in my way!"

Finally, the next day, I reached Dale's Carpentry without any surprises. "Is Luke here?" I asked Dale.

"Oh, I sent him to Brownie Ranch to help Cain cut down some of the trees that are crowding together in his meadow. He'll be busy all day." He told me, and I just worked part-time in hopes he would finish up early. When I finished, he still hadn't showed up, it was late, and I walked home in the dark.

"Tell him yet?"

"Maya, I swear, it seems like there's nothing in the world working my way. At least, not mine _and_ Luke's way. I bet the Harvest Goddess herself is going to put something in my way today. _Fate_ isn't on our side."

"Aw, come on Akari. Try again."

"I can't! Maya, for me and Luke, love just doesn't seem to work."

"Just try, Akari."

So, I did. But this time, when I got to Dale's Carpentry, Bo pulled me aside.

"Akari, guess what I found? There's this whole section of the forest with wood I knew would be just perfect for the chicken coop- 'member you were asking…?"

I spent the rest of the day staring at wood with Bo until he finally let me go late in the night, and I walked home in the dark.

The next morning I opened the door to find Luke himself standing there.

"So, I heard you've been trying to talk to me for about a week now?" Luke asked, grinning as he walked into my house, running his finger along the wood of the walls him and his father had probably cut and hammered themselves.

Blushing, I muttered, "Yeah, well, I sort of decided to give up on that. I think fate's against me."

Luke pulled out a chair, spinning it around so that he could wrap his legs around the back. "You want to know what I think about that?"

He kicked a chair out in front of him for me, and I sat down, crossing my legs. "What?"

"I learned a long time ago that fate is overrated. You go out and try something a few times, and so it doesn't work out. A lot of people now, they think, fate's against me. If fate's against me, why should I keep trying?"

I cocked my head to the side, listening closely. "Well, yeah, that's how I felt."

"Not me. People put too much faith in fate. Sometimes, things aren't just going to fall together. Happy endings don't just come by chance. They take hard work and do overs and lots of hope and faith in yourself and the other person."

At this he leaned forward, setting his head on top of the chair back so it was closer to mine. "So, what did you want to say?"

"I wanted to say…" my cheeks were burning at this point. _Happy endings don't come by chance,_ I told myself.

"I wanted to tell you how I feel about you."

"Which is?" Luke grinned, jumping to his feet and standing in front of me.

I stood up to face him, shrugging my shoulders. "I love you, Luke." The words sounded so simple now. It was just one step towards my self-made fate; one step towards my self-made happy ending.

"I love you too, Akari."

"Tell him yet?" Maya asked the next morning, as if it weren't obvious by the giant smile on my face that had stayed until _Luke_ ended up walking home in the dark last night, instead of me.

"You know how I said fate was against us?"

"Yeah?" she asked, pouring a cup of water for me.

I smiled as I raised the glass to my lips. "Fate is overrated."

Author's Note: I got this idea while I was playing Harvest Moon a few hours ago and I had to wait days to trigger Luke's confession scene because of typhoons that seemed to last forever, and I pictured how the character would have felt haha. I love Luke/Akari. :) Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
